


Secret Trick

by SumiSumire



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family Dinners, Fluff, M/M, but they handle him, killua didn't ran away from home, killua loves illumi, milluki is a bitch, so does illumi, zeno is a family man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiSumire/pseuds/SumiSumire
Summary: Zeno decides to hold family dinners everyday for 3 months so they can "Strengthen their family bond." Which results in cute moments and Milluki shaming :)illumi and killua are very clearly lovers soo yeah
Relationships: Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Secret Trick

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey heyy~ I love illukillu and there isn't enough fics of it, sooo here I am. hope you like it~  
> it's also my first fic so I am kinda nervous hehe

"From now on we will be having family dinners everyday for 3 months." Upon hearing Silva's words, Killua was shocked. When his father said he had an important thing to say, Killua though they were moving away from the Kukuroo Mountain or something. but family dinners? that was totally unexpected.

Zeno gave a short laugh and said "I decided to do that, after all it is needed to strengthen our bonds." he aslo wouldn't mind seeing his grandchildren everyday but that could stay as a secret.

As Milluki was complaining and grumbling in background, Killua also wasn't really happy with the news. Well he could always ditch the dinner but illumi was 100% never missing that dinner since father told him to join and sure as hell illumi wouldn't be pleased if his precious brother avoided them. At the thought Killua gave a sigh, sadly as long as he didn't take a job at 10pm everyday then he had no way to escape it. 

His sigh must have been a little loud since his illu-nii was looking at him "Kil, what's wrong?" "it's nothing illu-nii. Come on let's go back to our room." Before he could stand up, illumi picked him up and threw the white haired boy over his shoulder easily. Which made Killua blush and other Zoldycks stare as they left.

__________

After making an exit, they went back to their room which they were sharing ever since becoming lovers 2 years ago. Around the time he seriously thought of running away from home but illu-nii had convinced him to stay by confessing his love to him and promising they could leave to travel around whenever he wanted. 

Killua was now smiling softly at the thought as his hands were combing through his brother's silky hair. Checking the clock Killua huffed. Dinner time was getting closer and he had to wake illu-nii up. Killua leaned in and gave his lover a soft kiss and said "illu-nii we have to go soon" his brother opened his eyes and raised up to stretch but not before giving him another kiss. 

Soon they were walking down the hall hand in hand. they were both dressed in dark greens and blacks. Killua was wearing one of his brothers oversized shirts with shorts, while illumi was wearing a green tank top with high waisted black jeans.

As they got closer to the giant dinner table, illumi pulled a seat next to kalluto but before killua could repeat the action, he was suddenly pulled into his brother's lap. Which was a little schoking considering this was a family dinner, not their usual night. Not that Killua or Illumi cared. The two were happy in their own bubble. 

Killua took a look at the table to see only missing family members were Milluki and their father who was probably on his way to drag Milluki to the dinner.

A minute later Silva was back with Milluki following behind silently. Silva sat across their mother who was excitingly talking with Kalluto about something no one cared and Milluki huffed as he sat next to Silva.

When Milluki raised his head as butlers placed their meals, He saw Killua sitting on Illumi's lap. He made a disgusted face but not actually opening his mouth to say what he thought. Even Milluki knew no one cared who did what inside the family and most possibly because Silva was already angry he tried to avoid the dinner. So he gritted his teeth and started to eat.

Killua decided it wasn't worth his time to annoy Milluki. As he was about to reach for his fork, the boy suddenly felt something poking at his cheek. Turning his head, saw his brother trying to feed him. so the blue eyed boy smiled and opened his mouth. which caused Milluki throwing eye daggers at him but he couldn't care less when his lover was feeding him by hand so sweetly.

The moment Milluki couldn't handle it and started to shout insults was when he finished eating and decided to kiss his brother's lips. As soon as they kissed Milluki slammed his fist on the table and said "What the fuck!? I didn't come to the family dinner to see you two eating each other! you two perverts better not start fucking on the table!"

Killua knew exactly what to do then, he was going to use his secret trick. Killua looked Milluki dead in the eyes and started to act. His pretty eyes were instantly full of unshed tears, he blinked few times to make 2 drops slide down his porcelain cheeks and turned his face to illu-nii "i-illu-nii are *hic* we r-really *hic* d-disgusting?"

The moment he started to cry the face Milluki made was priceless. Such a waste he couldn't take a picture. Killua watched Illumi's face become darker and darker, blood-lust starting to get out of control. Before even he could react illu-nii actually threw a knife which stuck on Milluki's chair, a millimeter away from his head. The moment Milluki gave a shout illu-nii appeared behind him, wrapped his hand around his neck, squeezing so hard Milluki's face was purple in seconds and said "how dare you make Kil cry." it's when Killua actually realized this was getting out of control but it seemed like other Zoldycks wouldn't interfere. so he took action. Did his best puppy eyes and said "illu-nii I don't wanna be here anymore can we please go back?"

Illumi didn't react for a minute then he putted (more like dropped) Milluki on his chair. Went around the table calmly, then picked Killua up and threw him over his shoulder. Before leaving he looked coldly at Milluki "How sad to see you can't think before talking. it seems like I will have to re-educate you. meet me in the 12th dungeon tomorrow at 6pm." with that he was walking out of the room with Killua over his shoulder not aware that Killua instantly dried his crocodile tears as he smiled sweetly at Milluki and giving him a middle finger before leaving, enjoying everyone's schoked faces.

"That's my grandchild" said Zeno proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed~  
> <3


End file.
